The present invention relates to software test cases, and more specifically, to systems and methods for creating test cases for software systems for behaviors that may be overlooked by the system specification.
Currently, any software system is subject to test cases that define the correct behavior before the software system is shipped to the client. Test engineers typically know the system's behavior when they execute the test cases. Preparation of the test cases is based on prior knowledge of the system and/or specifications of the system. In test case creation, the test engineers extract the behaviors of the system to understand dependencies between system attributes and any invalid combinations of values in the system. Systems can include exceptional (or special) behaviors that do not necessarily reveal themselves from the prior knowledge of the system and/or specifications of the system. However, the exceptional behaviors need to be characterized in test cases as well. These exceptional behaviors are often spread out among documents created separately from the system specification, and often the exceptional behaviors are not documented. As such, exceptional behaviors are typically not determined from existing test cases.